


Godric's Hollow (the town we all deserved)

by Atlanta_Black



Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Godric's Hollow, Meta, Prompt Fill, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: It’s not that the muggles of Godric’s Hollow are stupid. Let’s start there. They’re just smart enough to know that some things are better left unsaid.And it’s not that the wizards of Godric’s Hollow are trying to break the statute of secrecy. It’s just that when your town is split pretty evenly between muggle and wizard, it gets exhausting always hiding....The Godric's Hollow no one asked for





	Godric's Hollow (the town we all deserved)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an exercise in a server, it's not been beta-ed but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

It’s not that the muggles of Godric’s Hollow are stupid. Let’s start there. They’re just smart enough to know that some things are better left unsaid. 

And it’s not that the wizards of Godric’s Hollow are  _ trying _ to break the statute of secrecy. It’s just that when your town is split pretty evenly between muggle and wizard, it gets exhausting always hiding. 

They have rules. It’s not as if everyone just performs magic everywhere and anywhere. They don’t want to the ministry to find out and they don’t want the rest of the muggle world to find out. There are rules. 

For instance, no one leaves Godric’s Hollow. The houses stay in the family. No one comes in, although sometimes people go out. The children leave but they never tell anyone about their strange hometown. They know better than that. 

There’s a running joke among the muggles of the town that the well water in Godric’s Hollow must be magical. It’s always said in a strangely weighted tone. Always accompanied by a subtle glance at the only doctors office in the village. The doctor who has no muggle qualifications so to speak but always had something for you to drink that would leave you feeling better far faster than was normal. 

Everyone keeps quiet. Why would you risk having magical cures being taken away just because Jenny down the road sometimes said some strange words. 

It was just common sense to not mention the lights in the coffee shop that sometimes looked like little fairies. Lights that never seemed to burn out but that sometimes seemed to be laughing at you. It’s all just part of the charm and honestly, the coffee there was so good you could almost pretend you didn’t see the whisk in the back whisking the batter by itself. Could almost pretend you didn’t see the dishes off to the right washing themselves. 

It was just Godric’s Hollow. You didn’t mention it and in return you never got a cold for long; even during the coldest winters. You didn’t mention it and your house was always magically warm. 

No one visits Godric’s Hollow. This isn’t to say that no one wants to, only that no one ever does. It’s a well known fact that you don’t bring your family and you don’t bring your friends home with you. A secret is only kept if no one else knows. 

Sometimes the muggle children would grow up and marry the wizarding children. They’d always come home at some point with a gleam in their eyes. A gleam that says, I know. I know the answer to every strange thing that haunted my childhood. I know the answer to the town. Mother, we’ve been so blessed. So blessed to live in such a strange town. 

They’re so blessed. And then one day, on an oddly warm spring day, a young couple move into a vacant house on the edge of the town. A house that hasn’t been inhabited in far too many generations. 

The lady has hair like fire and the gentleman seems to be in a permanent state of starry eyed awe of the lady. 

The village eyes them warily. Unsure as to where these strangers have come from and why. They forget about them after a month. Forget there even used to be a house on the edge of the village. 

They forget. Until one dark night when an explosion shakes the village. 


End file.
